The Blackbirds: SYOC
by Oreh Keats
Summary: The people of Storybrooke will have to band together to fight The Blackbirds. A band of foes, who are not as they appear. Each with a story that must be told in order to stop them.
1. This Is Only The Beginning

"Unless there are anymore questions, then - " Miss Marple paused. Blue, a boy with long brown hair, had shot his arm into the arm urgently, as his gaze was focused on the window.

"Yes, Blue?"

"Um ... There's crows outside."

A sigh of frustration passed through, Miss Marple's lips. "Birds tend to live outside. Now as I was saying - "

"But Miss. There are a _lot_ of them."

Before she could contain the situation, the students had gotten out of there chairs. The were qawking out the window.

"I see Ravens too."

"That one looks, like a duck."

"Is that a vulture?"

Miss Marple frowned in confusion. Vultures didn't live in this part of the country. She walked over to the window and her breath caught in her throat. There were hundreds of blackbirds. Crows, Ravens, vultures and even a few Condors. Most of them were on the main quad in front of the school, but they covered almost every branch and powerline. This wasn't normal. The window opening brought, Miss Marple back to herself. One of the students had opened a window and a flock of birds surged toward them.

"Close the window!"

Blue managed to shut the window in time, but a crow had crashed against it. A large crack formed in the window. If another bird hit it, then they'd swarm the school.

"What's happening, Miss?"

"I don't know."

...

Grannie's diner was packed. In a booth sat Regina and Henry. He skipped school to keep her company. Robin was spending time with the baby and Zelena. He'd offered Regina to come with them, but Regina felt it was best they have alone time with the baby. Henry insisted he spend the day with her to occupy her time.

"Would a chocolate sundae make it better?"

She smiled half-heartedly. "No, Henry. You can have one, though."

"Regina!" Grannie called out. Everyone in the diner went silent. "There's hundreds of birds at the school. There blocking everyone from leaving. The dwarves tried to shoo them away, but the birds attacked them. Happy is in the hospital."

"I guess it's a good thing. I decided to skip school." Henry joked.

"And you continue to miss it while I'm gone. Stay here, okay?"

He pursed his lips. "Okay."

Regina kissed his forehead and left. Most of the diner followed her exit. Retreating to their homes for safety. Except for one person. She sat directly behind him, so she surprised him, when she tapped his shoulder, ever so lightly. Beautiful, that was the word that echoed in his head, at the sight of her. Gold hair cascaded down her shoulder, half-covering her pale blue eyes. Her skin looked smooth, like peaches and cream.

he hadn't realised his mouth was hanging open, until she shut it for him. He looked away with pink cheeks. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Let's me know, I'm not wasting my time." She got up and sat next to him. She smelt like roses and daisies. The scent caused his heart to race. "I'm Fenella." She introduced, softly.

"Henry."

She leaned back. "Am I sitting to close. I can go, if - "

"No. I don't mind." He interrupted, quickly. Fenella smiled at his eagerness.

"Was that your mother? Who left?" She asked.

"Yeah. One of them." He sipped some of his chocolate milk, to clear his throat.

He didn't see the milk moustache he left on his face. Fenella gave a short laugh. Henry found it to be, another thing that made her beautiful. His smile dropped, when she cupped his cheek. Her thumb wiping the milk away. He didn't have enough time to look embarrassed, as she sucked the pad of her thumb.

...

"Oh good. You've arrived." Gold said, dryly to Regina. He stood a dozen feet away from the parimeter, the birds had formed.

"What are you doing here, Gold?"

"I thought I could be of help. Now that I am a hero."

She laughed. "What were you planning to do? Swat them with your cane?"

"What may I ask, is your idea?"

Her mouth curled in a smile, before a fireball formed in her hand. "Roast Chicken."

"I have have a less reckless solution." He pulled a a glass bottle from his bag. Blue sparks danced within it. Gold aimed the neck toward the sky and uncorked it. The blue sparks shot out of it and a thunderous crack followed. Frightening the birds away. Gold waved the bottle at, Regina.

"Lightning in a bottle."

Regina rolled her eyes and walked toward the school. "How incredibly literal."

Gold smiled in pride, as he followed her. However the two of them stopped at the sight of scorched concrete. An eagle was perched in a tree behind them? His gaze had watched them intently, before he flew away. Having learnt all he needed.

Burnt into the concrete was the symbol of a blackbird, which was encased in a circle. Below it were the words:

 ** _This Is Only The Beginning_**


	2. Pinky?

**A/N: There are deliberate spelling mistakes in this chapter. Also I have changed the character Herian's name to Megara.**

...

David wandered up, Main Street with a cartoon of milk for, Neal. He stopped when he heard glass shatter. It sounded, like it came from Gold's shop. His instincts warned him, it was dangerous, so he unholstered his gun. He approached the shop with care. When he heard the door open, he ducked behind the wall.

A man and a woman stepped out of the shop. They were almost complete opposites. The woman was plain in her black and white plaid shirt, jeans and combat boots. Her light brown hair was the brightest part of her. This was in contrast to the young man, who stood in a black turtleneck with a multi-coloured suit jacket and pants. His dark brown hair was cut tightly in a suave haircut. That meant when, David pressed the barrel of the gun, against his head. He felt it.

"Freeze!"

They did, as they were told. However the woman did turn her head toward, David. Her gaze vigilant.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Christmas shopping." She replied dryly. David pulled back the slide of athe gun.

The man flinched in response. "Meg, can you not antagonise him. I'm not bulletproof."

Meg, shook her head at him, angrily. "You used my name."

The man grimaced in regret. David would have thought this was hilarious, if it wasn't a serious situation. They were the worst criminals he'd ever encountered. He took out his cuffs and handed it to, Meg.

"Handcuff him!" He ordered.

Meg sighed before she grabbed the cuffs. David was alarmed by her behaviour. She had a gun pointed at her and wasn't fazed in the slightest. The man sighed in pain, as she placed him in the cuffs.

"Comfy?" She asked.

"Just peachy."

David put him on his knees. He motion for her to do the same. She did, as she was told and put her hands behind her head. David holstered his gun and grabbed her wrist. However he found himself facedown against the pavement. He tried to get up, but he was pinned down. What was strange, to David was she was only sitting on his back. It felt like he was being sat on by a hippo.

"Do your magic, Piper."

"Now you've given away, my identity!"

"I am very aware of that. Now do it!" She ordered.

Piper sighed in frustration, before he leaned over, David. "You are calm."

David's breathing started to slow down. His muscles started to release tension. A disconnection formed within him. Meg, gently pulled him up from the ground. She was cautious, because Piper's magic was weak, without his pipe. However, David remained docile.

"Hand her the keys." Piper ordered.

David reached into his pocket, and handed them to Meg. She took her time, getting him out of the cuffs, much to Piper's annoyance. The two of them often annoyed, one another.

"What are we going to do with him?" Meg asked.

Piper didn't reply; deep in contemplation. Meg didn't like the expression in his eyes. It reminded her of a child burning ants with a magnifier.

"Put your gun, in your mouth."

Without hesitation, David upholstered his gun and stuck it in his mouth. Meg knew what was going to happen, but she had to be cautious and be delicate.

"Now pu-"

Meg flicked her pinky against the back of his head. Piper fell, to the ground unconscious. She reached down to check his pulse, which was steady. Her attention turned to, David. She looked for solutions. He'd resist her pulling the gun out, and she shouldn't struggle with him.

She carefully unloaded the magazine and opened the slide. Making sure there were no bullets left in the gun. She dropped the on the ground and the made eye contact.

"This is going to last a few hours. You are going to be very tired, and no doubt confused. When you can speak. Get someone to give you some chocolate, that'll help. Have a ... better day."

She picked, Piper up and slung him, over her shoulders, effortlessly. Before she pulled out a potion and dropped it; consuming she and Piper in a cyan blue smoke.

...

Snow sat with Emma in the kitchen of the apartment. Emma's skin was pale and her eyes were vacant. It had been a few months since she lost, Killian. She'd went back to her job as, sheriff last month. It helped keep her busy, but it was a slow process. Snow couldn't help, but be worried for her daughter. She rocked, Neal in her arms. Trying to calm him, until, David returned with milk and lunch. Emma decided - after Snow practically begged - to have lunch with them.

"I'm gonna go." Emma blurted, before she stood up.

"What? No, Emma. Your father will be back soon."

"My breaks almost over, so ..."

"Please just wait a little bit longer. Emma, we hardly get to spend time with you." She walked over to the window to get a view of the street. "He's probably -" Snow interrupted herself with a gasp.

Emma rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

"It's David."

They saw David standing in front of Gold's shop. A gun lodged in his mouth. Emma's eyes bulged in horror, before she ran toward the door. The adrenaline surged through her.

"Stay here with, Neal!" Emma ordered. She practically jumped down the stairs. Praying not to here a gunshot. She sprinted through the doors and across the street.

"Dad!"

David didn't react to her cries. This worried, Emma who stopped just short of him. To her horror, he stood there with a gun in his mouth calmly. She took precautional steps toward him.

"Put the gun down."

"I can't."

She frowned in confusion. She took a step forward and felt something under her shoe. It was a magazine clip from David's gun.

"Is there a bullet in the chamber?"

"No."

A sigh of relief passed through her lips. She reached for the gun and tried to remove it. However his grip was too tight. Emma tried not to let her confusion, effect her from finding a solution.

"Can you move?"

"I don't ... know."

Emma tried to move him. Although his movements were slow. He did move. With caution, Emma guided David back to the apartment.

...

Ten minutes later. Regina had joined them in the apartment. Gold had gone to his shop to assess the damage. Snow was with David on the couch. The gun still lodged between his teeth.

"I'm not sure if I can help. Whoever this Piper is, was weak, but skilled. It'll take time."

"Caclate." David mumbled.

He paused gathering his breathe. "Choc-late." He repeated. "She told me it would help."

Snow rushed to the fridge, while Regina and Emma lingered.

"Who is she?"

"Meg. She was with Piper. Ut she saved, my life."

Snow tried to feed him, the chocolate. Regina rolled her eyes, before she grabbed the chocolate off of Snow. "She is also very smart. Unlike some people."

She made a glass of milk and dropped the chocolate in. She heated the glass in her hand, turning it into a chocolate milk. She grabbed a straw and popped it in. "It will help wake him up."

David quickly drank the contents of the glass. He waited a few moments, then watched his fingers twitch off the handle. Snow help pull the gun away. He flexed his jaw muscles to ease the stiffness.

"How did she save your life?" Emma asked.

"He was about to tell me to -" he looked away from, Snow. "- pull the trigger. But she knocked him out and emptied my gun. The strangest thing was, she just flicked him on the back of the head - with her pinky."

"Her pinky?"

David nodded. "She must have super strength. After helping me she picked him up effortlessly over her shoulders. Before disappearing into a puff of smoke, after dropping a vial."

"So they have help." Regina stated to herself. Silently the gears fell into place within, Regina.

"The two of you stay here. Emma and I are going to Gold's." She grabbed her coat. "Let's see what was worth trying killing for."

...

 **What do you think was worth killing for? Be sure to voice your theories in a review.**


	3. Cousin

**This is going to be the last chapter for this year. I am going to be busy with the holidays, which reminds me. Merry Christmas!**

...

When Emma and Regina entered the shop. They were greeted with a sea of shatter glass, that covered the floor. The counters had been smashed, as were most fragile items. Most of the shelves had been pulled off the wall. Gold was behind his counter, surveying the damage.

"Since your both here. I am assuming, that our dear, Prince Charming, no longer has a gun in his mouth."

"Yes. Thanks to one of the culprits."

"Interesting. His attacker was also his saviour. So, Miss Swan, does your, dear dad have, any info about who did this to my shop?"

Regina laughed and walked toward him. Each step cracked glass under her heels. "This has raddled your cage, hasn't it."

Rumple looked at her perplexed. While Emma examined the scene.

"Since your no longer the dark one. You are sort of powerless. I am surprised no one else you've wronged has shown up to take their revenge."

Rumple looked over Regina's at Emma. The two of them shared a silent conversation. Emma was the only one who knew about, Rumple being the dark one, again. She decided it was best to steer the conversation away from this topic.

"The incident at the school was obviously a distraction. These burglars are one of these Blackbirds. "

"What makes you think, that they were burglars?"

"Why else were they here?"

Rumple looked reluctant. He wanted them out of his shop, so he could just use his magic, to fix up the shop. However if these Blackbirds had taken something of his and were targeting him, then he would have to feign weakness.

"It will take some time to sort out the mess."

"Let me call, Henry. He's waiting for me."

...

"Alright, mom." He suddenly looked embarrassed. "I love you too." He whispered into the phone, before ending it.

"You have a terrible habit of being embarrassed, when you shouldn't be. Girls like it, when a guy has a good relationship, with his mom."

"Really?"

Fenella nodded. The two of them started to gaze in each other's eyes. Henry had only know her for a short time, but he really liked her. He liked her so much he'd forgotten about, Violet. He started to lean forward, but then a loud screeched interrupted their moment. It sounded like a bird from outside.

"What was that?"

"It's getting dark. I must go." Fenella got up to leave, but, Henry grabbed her hand.

"If you're worried about going home in the dark. I can walk you home?"

"That's sweet, but I must go." She pulled her hand away. "Meet me here tomorrow, at lunch."

"But I have school."

"Then ditch." She suggested, before she ran out the door. Henry chased after her, but when he launched off the steps. He saw no trace of her to follow. She'd vanished.

A flicker of white, caught his eye. Henry watched, as a pale white feather floated to the ground. He walked down the steps and picked up the feather between his thumb and index finger. He felt, that it belonged to her. It was a sign to, Henry. He would see her again. He turned to go back into the diner, but he bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I didn't -" Henry's sentence caught in his throat, from terror.

He'd bumped into a tall dark man. His long hair, eyes and clothes were dark as the forthcoming night. The reason, Henry was so terrified, was because this man's eyes held, so much anger. His expression was blank, but his black eyes were full of animosity for Henry. He didn't utter a word.

"Is that you, Henry?" A woman voiced asked. Henry turned around to see, Lyarra in a black sedan.

Lyarra ran and owned the Hideout. A bar for the less savoury characters in Storybrooke. His mother, Regina always warned him about that place. However, Lyarra was always nice to him.

"Hi, Lyarra."

"I see you've met my cousin, Leo."

Henry cast a glance back toward, Leo. His expression remained the same. "Yeah."

"Well, we won't bother you anymore. Come on, Leo."

Leo knocked, Henry with his shoulder, as he walked to the car. Henry reactively rubbed his sore shoulder. He watched Leo get into the car, who cast him a single glance, before they drove away.

...

"You let your heart blind you, Leoric.

Leo huffed, before looking out the window. "Whatever you say, _cousin_."

"I wouldn't have had to lie about that, if you hadn't talk to him."

"I didn't say a word to him."

Lyarra sighed. She was trying to be gentle with him. However he was making it difficult. His feelings for Fenella were making it difficult.

"She is playing a part. Henry is important. If we want our happy endings, you must leave him alone. We don't need anymore complications."

Leo flicked his head toward her. His curiosity outshining, her earlier words. Fenella's role had begun. He and Dana had completed there work at the school. Something must have happened with, Meg and the Piper.

"Did they fail?"

"No. They got what we needed. But ..."


	4. Bad News (No More Chapters)

I am unable to continue this story. Sorry for not informing you all sooner, but my laptop has been unavailable and I have been occupied with university.


End file.
